Brian Lara
| birth_place= Santa Cruz, Trinidad | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 8 | role = Higher middle order batsman | website = http://bclara.com | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm leg-break | international = true | testdebutdate = 6 December | testdebutyear = 1990 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 196 | lasttestdate = 27 November | lasttestyear = 2006 | lasttestagainst = Pakistan | odidebutdate = 9 November | odidebutyear = 1990 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 59 | odishirt = 9 | lastodidate = 21 April | lastodiyear = 2007 | lastodiagainst = England | club1 = Trinidad and Tobago | year1 = 1987–2008 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Transvaal | year2 = 1992–1993 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Warwickshire | year3 = 1994–1998 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Southern Rocks | year4 = 2010 | clubnumber4 = | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 131 | runs1 = 11,953 | bat avg1 = 52.88 | 100s/50s1 = 34/48 | top score1 = 400* | deliveries1 = 60 | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 164/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 299 | runs2 = 10,405 | bat avg2 = 40.48 | 100s/50s2 = 19/63 | top score2 = 169 | deliveries2 = 49 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 15.25 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 2/5 | catches/stumpings2 = 120/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 261 | runs3 = 22,156 | bat avg3 = 51.88 | 100s/50s3 = 65/88 | top score3 = 501* | deliveries3 = 514 | wickets3 = 4 | bowl avg3 = 104.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/1 | catches/stumpings3 = 320/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 429 | runs4 = 14,602 | bat avg4 = 39.67 | 100s/50s4 = 27/86 | top score4 = 169 | deliveries4 = 130 | wickets4 = 5 | bowl avg4 = 29.80 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 2/5 | catches/stumpings4 = 177/– | date= 4 February | year = 2012 | source = http://content-usa.cricinfo.com/westindies/content/player/52337.html cricinfo.com }} Brian Charles Lara, (born 2 May 1969) is a Trinidadian former international cricketer, widely acknowledged as one of the greatest batsmen of all time. He topped the Test batting rankings on several occasions and holds several cricketing records, including the record for the highest individual score in first-class cricket, with 501 not out for Warwickshire against Durham at Edgbaston in 1994, which is the only quintuple hundred in first-class cricket history. Lara also holds the record for the highest individual score in a Test innings after scoring 400 not out against England at Antigua in 2004. Lara also shares the test record of scoring the highest number of runs in a single over in a Test match, when he scored 28 runs off an over by Robin Peterson of South Africa in 2003 (matched in 2013 by Australia's George Bailey). Lara's match-winning performance of 153 not out against Australia in Bridgetown, Barbados in 1999 has been rated by Wisden as the second best batting performance in the history of Test cricket, next only to the 270 runs scored by Sir Donald Bradman in The Ashes Test match of 1937. Muttiah Muralitharan, rated as the greatest Test match bowler ever by Wisden Cricketers' Almanack, and the highest wicket-taker in both Test cricket and in One Day Internationals (ODIs), has hailed Lara as his toughest opponent among all batsmen in the world. Lara was awarded the Wisden Leading Cricketer in the World awards in 1994 and 1995 and is also one of only three cricketers to receive the prestigious BBC Overseas Sports Personality of the Year, the other two being Sir Garfield Sobers and Shane Warne. Brian Lara was appointed honorary member of the Order of Australia on 27 November 2009. On 14 September 2012 he was inducted to the ICC's Hall of Fame at the awards ceremony held in Colombo, Sri Lanka as a 2012–13 season inductee along with Australians Glenn McGrath and former England women all-rounder Enid Bakewell. In 2013, Lara received Honorary Life Membership of the MCC becoming the 31st West Indian to receive the honor. Brian Lara is popularly nicknamed as "The Prince of Port of Spain" or simply "The Prince". He has the dubious distinction of playing in the second highest number of test matches (63) in which his team was on the losing side, just behind Shivnarine Chanderpaul (68). Personal life Lara is the father of a daughter called Sydney (born 1996) whom he fathered with Trinidadian journalist and model Leasel Rovedas. Sydney was named as a tribute to one of Lara’s favourite grounds, the Sydney Cricket Ground, where Lara scored his first Test century- the highly acclaimed 277 in the 1992–93 season. In late 2010, Lara and Rovedas welcomed another daughter, Tyla. Lara has dated former Durham County Cricket Club receptionist and British lingerie model Lynnsey Ward. His father died in 1989 of a heart attack and his mother died in 2002 of cancer. In 2009, Lara was made an honorary Member of the Order of Australia (AM) for services to West Indian and Australian cricket. The Brian Lara Stadium opened in 2017 was named in his honour in Trinidad and Tobago. External links * * *Brian Lara's Test Statistics (by HowSTAT!) Category:West Indian cricketer Category:Cricket captains Category:Cricketers Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:Cricketers at the 1992 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 1996 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 1999 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 2003 Cricket World Cup